


Party Confessions

by Justsomevoltronstuff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Cute, Drunk Lance, Drunken Confessions, Five Years Later, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Stupidity, allura survived, drunk keith, drunk klance, klangst, suit and tie lance, very drunk Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsomevoltronstuff/pseuds/Justsomevoltronstuff
Summary: Five year on from Voltron. Allura is alive and she brought Lotor back with her. Lanc e had been left broken hearted. And keith had been forced to witness it all. Now at a party celebrating the earth finally prospering again marking a beginning of a week of global celebration. Lance thinks hes ready and sets up a plan to finally move forward with his life. Only to discover he's done a lot he can't remember.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 53





	Party Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning this has had a minor edit for spellcheck but there may still be some error so sorry in advance xD

Keith hated parties. Parties meant people. People meant talking. And everyone knew that despite the war talking was never one of Keith's strong points.

Keith stared into the mirror in the spare room of Shiro and Adam's flat. It was a temporary thing while they're new home was being built. But it had been nice to come home to earth. Less so when his brother got all smoochy on the sofa in the middle of a jigsaw marathon. But he was indeed home. Taking some leave after his mother discovered that earth was having a formal thing. Something about a week of celebration now that the earth had began prospering. But Keith hadn't been paying attention because apparently Lance had brought it to her attention. Lance.

Keith let out a frustrated sigh staring at his wonky attempt at doing his tie. He didn't see the point but Adam had insisted saying he wanted his boys presentable. Keith smiled at the thought and was breaking into a chuckle as Adam had insisted that they were all going to be in black suit and tie. Shiro's face said it all. The flustered pause as he registered the "boys" and then the whole realisation hit him unable to hide the pout Adam gave him a slap on the back of the head. 

A knock at the door broke Keith away from his daydream as Adam stuck his head round the corner. He looked serious but Keith saw his eyes fall onto his platted hair, and he broke into a smile.

"Not bad but if I'm going to make you a looker we need to fix that tie." Adam hummed and walked in his eyes still on Keith's hair. He looked back to his reflection. He hadn't even noticed he'd done it. But it was obvious that it was because of the prospect of seeing a particular blue eyed Cuban boy tonight. The last time they saw each other was over 6months ago and he'd mentioned just briefly that he liked what Keith had done to his hair. Keith was so caught up in the memory he hadn't even noticed Adam had made a quick tidy up of his tie. And look out he had that glint in his eyes.

"So, who's the lucky boy then?" Adam smirked pretending to brush off a non existent substance from Keith's shoulders. Keith broke into a hard blush.

"What?" He almost spluttered out. Almost. Being the key word, Adam only laughed.

"Keith I've known you for how long? Of course I know there’s a boy. Not only because I know you but you never do your hair." Adams eyes caught Keith's in the reflection of the mirror and Keith quickly but softly made a shrug of his shoulder pushing away the dangerous look Adam had. It was worse when he was scheming. Because he knew Adams plans always worked unlike Shiro’s who's plans worked less than half of the time.

Without a word Adam grinned and lead the way out downstairs to where Shiro. Predictably was also fiddling around with his own tie. Keith chuckled as Adam moved towards him with a tut, muttering something in the others ear.

From their apartment it wasn't a long drive to the newly established Garrison base. The main front building now a place of formalities while further back was where all the next generation pilots and techs and so many more were being trained up. There were a lot of cars parked in the main carpark but the privileged few from the members of Voltron to the crew of the atlas got a more protected space to park and enter the huge building.

Keith bit on the inside of his lip as he checked himself in the review mirror highly focussed on his hair. Wiping his sweaty palms against his trousers. The sooner he got in and had a drink in his hand the better.

Keith soon regretted thinking things would actually be that simple. He had to work his way through the guests desperate to greet him and thank him for everything. A small part of him still didn't believe that he deserved it. And he was quickly growing overwhelmed until the oh so familiar laugh fell upon his ears. His head turned just in time to come into eye contact with Lance. Who as subtly as a dog escaped his conversation making a B line to Keith. Keith sort of did the same well. Not really. But his words didn't matter as he made his way like a magnet to Lance only to be bombarded with a tackle from Pidge. Followed by a punch on his arm.

"Keith. How dare you ignore my invites to this. I know we're hermits but don't forget about hermit's United. but then again I think not if lover-" Pidge didn't get to finish her sentence as she was met with a sharp elbow to her chest as Lance finally reached the pair. He was not however prepared for her to trip him in return. Causing him to blunder and fall into the arms of Lance. Who flashed that cheesy smile. Keith knew something was coming next. (Though disappointingly it wasn't him. yet)

"Oh Keith I knew you'd look good in these." Lance smirks as Keith tries to steady himself looking up at the other a little confused.

"In what?" He dared ask.

"In my arms." Lance tried to hold back a chuckle, Keith broke into a grin and finally shoved Lance playfully away.

"Dork." Keith joked and Lance gave a dramatic gasp.

"Emo." He retorted and this time there was a snicker from Pidge, causing both boys to glance at her still grinning but also looking very much confused. It didn't last long though as Hunk came over and managed to grab each of them into a group hug.

"You guys!" His voice beamed and everyone laughed and in unison replied. "Hunk!"

Soon the crowd was moving from the now getting over crowed hallway into the main ballroom which was set up beautifully each of the four walls and ceiling had tiled images of the five lions and along the floor in celebration of humanities first true space alliance was the planet Altea. With the four corners having wormholes. It was beautiful and also the first time the whole team had seen it because as they walked in Shiro caught up to the group and on the stairs was Allura and Lotor. With several of the Alteans that stayed on earth to help the planet recover. As they made their way into the room Keith was pulled away by Adam and Shiro. How could he forget. He had to talk to people. Mentally he cringed as he stood trapped between Adam and Shiro and kernel Iverson and an alien ambassador from the planet shriek. And no that wasn't the planets formal name but it suited the inhabitants. Keith was already starting to get a headache until his Lance appeared like a night in shining blue armour that was just a little-.

"Of course Lance do say hello to the ambassador of Feeligh. And make sure he keep his manners up. No alcohol." Adam pointed a finger as Lance stared at the drink in Keith's hand. Wait when did that get there? Before Keith could catch up his arm was linked with Lance's who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Keith was very confused about missing something.

"Relax kitten." Lance chuckled taking a swig of what was left of his drink and another soon replaced the empty one as Lance grinned.

Keith was tempted to glare at Lance for the nickname. Until Lance pointed to Keith's drink with a wink. He paused. Before bringing it to his lips. The cherry coloured licked hit him hard. Alcohol. He finally broke into a smile.

"I guess I owe you two thank yous now?"

Lance laughed. "Oh yes but that's not the best bit." He smirked daring Keith to drink up and as soon as he'd finished one of the waitresses came up to him and took his empty glass replacing it with a full one. Oh no. Now this was a bad idea. But Keith smiled anyway pulling Lance from the crowd.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Keith eyed Lance suspiciously. But Lance wasn't even looking at him anymore. Keith turned to follow his gaze. Of course. He sighed out and groaned. Causing Lance to finally look back at Keith who was having a fresh drink inserted into his hand which he didn't look too happy about. The laughter of Allura carried a cross the room stealing his attention away from Keith and when he finally looked, Keith was gone. Fuck that wasn't what he'd planned. this wasn't the plan.

In panic he looked around for Hunk. He’d talked the plan out so many times he just hadn’t planned on the affect Allura would still have on him. Luckily Hunks laugh was clear as day and he moved quickly towards the dinner table that was surrounded by several people listening to Hunk explain something about a very specific cooking method. When his eyes met Lances he looked disappointed tapping his watch and sighing before excusing himself to walk over to where Lance was now hiding on the edge of the crowd.

“Lance come on you were alone with Keith for less than five minutes. What exactly did you do?” Lance was ready to be serious with him till hunk placed his hand on his hip. Was Hunk? No, hunk was sassing him this early into the night. Yep things were bad.

“I don’t know I did the drink thing I got him away from adashi and then took a bit away from people-“

“He was staring at her Pidge!” Keith groaned having found a space upstairs where a balcony was and of course the gremlin was laying in wait. As Keith finished his drink and sure enough out of nowhere someone came along swapping the glass. Okay how the fuck had Lance set this up?

“Keith it’s pointless trying to figure out how he’s managed that badass deal at such a formal event.” Pidge sniggered shifting of the floor.

“But why would he?” Keith groaned almost throwing his hands about exasperated by everything.

“Lance how can you be so thick?” Hunk sighed out. Pulling his phone out as Lance had managed to drink several more glasses of the beverage that was getting too easy to turn to.

“Hunk!” Lance pouted.

“Oh no nonono. You are not doing this young man. Not again or so help me I will lock you two in a cupboard.”

Lance almost blushed. He went to say you wouldn’t, but he dared not. That look on hunk was scary.

“Oh my god Keith just tell him how you feel already it’s getting boring.” Pidge huffed typing something rather angry looking into her communicator.

Keith only tensed drinking down another drink. But unlike all the other times he’d drank it didn’t seem to be helping. New drink. And another. And another. Keith leaned on the balcony as he finally started feeling something. But he really wasn’t feeling lucky in any form tonight he moved his hand to his hair huffing angrily. Stupid. Stupid Lance. Stupid Keith. He tugged harshly at the band in his hair pulling it free in time to hear the footsteps that had been coming up behind him stop. His body went rigid and he had enough sense to see that the glow of Pidges screen had stopped. Which meant...

“Keeef I liked your hair like that.” And just like that Keith was tensing up all over again.

“No you don’t you just want to like it. You don’t actually.” Keith speaks bitterly. Keeping his back to Lance despite how it was the last thing he wanted. He just couldn’t look into those eyes. Lance was drunk. They’d been here before. And Keith really didn’t want to repeat it.

“Keef... Look at me.” Keith could see that pout. No. No he couldn’t he wasn’t doing this. His heart pounded in his chest. Aching.

Then he jumped as Lance’s arms wrapped around him. His stupid pickup line popped up into his head.

“Lance please...” Keith took a shaky breath. Tears threatening to spill.

“Awe come on keithy.” Lance squeezed him closer. And Keith dared a glimpse at him. The look was enough for Lance to stop and step back.

“Keith...what’s?”

Keith turned his face away again.

“I’m not doing this again Lance. You’re drunk. It’s always when you’re drunk.” Keith clenched his fists tightly blinking away the tears, and moved away from the balcony to stare coldly at Lance. His chest tighter and his throat threatened to close up but he refused.

“What? What are you talking about? I’m not...okay maybe I am but what’s that got to do with anything?”

Keith let out a heavy sigh his hands shaking. He wasn’t going to fall into this again.

“Lance if you have to ask then there’s no point.” Keith moved to the doorway finishing his drink to have another appear. Turning to look back at Lance who was wearing a sad frown.

“When you sober up...if you work it out come find me and talk to me then.” Keith straightens up and leaves returning to the party downstairs finding Shiro and Adam laughing together with some Atlas crew members. He snuck up to the table and began drinking more heavily this time despite Adams disapproving stare when he noticed. He ordered drinks and as the night wore on was starting to relax. Until of course Allura approached the table minus Lotor at least.

“Keith.” She smiled at him. “Could I borrow you for a moment?”

Keith went to protest.

“Go.” Shiro’s voice spoke, “why are you hanging out with us? It’s a celebration.”

Keith sighed and stood with two drinks in his hand finishing the one and holding the other. The one Lance had fixed him with before walking away with Allura.

“So, Keith how have you been?” Allura hummed once they were out of ear shot.

“Good.” Keith avoided looking at her. “Busy with the blades. My mother wants me to start looking into being a designated general.” He sighed out. “What about you? How is everything with the coalition is it going good? And what about Altea?”

Allura chuckled fondly and placed her hand on Keith’s arm.

“Keith.” She faced him. “I love you as one of my family but I didn’t pull you away for some small talk.”

Keith let out a heavy sigh looking away spotting Pidge Hunk and Lance. Lance was upset. Furrowing his brows he forced his attention back to Allura.

“So what is it Allura?” Keith found himself looking back to Lance despite everything.

“Go to him. Don’t be silly this universe and all others are safe. Go after what you want Keith. Neither of you will wait forever.” Allura hummed out softly and kissed his cheek just as Lance looked over at apparently, Pidges insistence. They locked eyes, Lance’s weren’t that brilliant blue they were dulled red and puffy. Lance was quick to look away and the squeeze on Keith’s arm brought him back to reality. Looking back at Allura.

“I don’t want to be his rebound.” Keith spoke softly slowly meeting Allura’s eyes.

“You won’t be. Have faith in him and you Keith-“

“Allura there you are. I was just talking with the ambassador for Gilileen. Won’t you come and say hello?” Lotor as always was oblivious to Keith’s presence.

“I’ll be there in a minute I was just talking to Keith sweetie.” Allura smiled at her fiance. Lotor paused noticing Keith in that moment and offered a polite smile.

“Actually, Allura I think you’ve said enough. I’ll be alright by myself.” Keith gave the pair a false smile and Lotor hooked his arm with Allura’s and escorted her away into the crowds. Keith turned back to the table and Lance was gone. So was Pidge but Hunk was still sat there with a few other people. Keith was about to make his way over when James came up to him.

“Kogane. I never expected to see you here I thought you were off in space doing... space stuff.” He chuckled awkwardly and Keith shrugged awkwardly looking at him. Expression blank but he wasn’t in the mood to deal with him. Not with Lance’s sad expression crossing his mind.

“Look James. As much as it would...be nice to catch up I actually was looking for my old team. So if you don’t mind...” Keith breathed in holding it as he looked at James who frowned only to end up glaring at him.

“Why do you bother with him? It’s clear he’s not going to date you. But us we have so much chemistry-“

“James that was nothing more than a fling just let it go.” Keith glared and the pair were starting to get in each others face.

“It’s was more than a fling and you know it.” James spat. Keith felt his fist balling up but was stopped as a hand took hold of his own. Blinking Keith turned to face Lance. And he was thrown into a state of shock.

“There you are Keith. Come on I wanted to show you something.” Lance spoke not Letting go of Keith’s balled up fist. Staring off James. Who retreated without a word.

Lance’s hand still held onto Keith’s. Entwining their fingers. As Keith relaxed. 

“So Should I ask what that was all about?” Lance raised his brow curiously at Keith.

 **Ba-dum**.

Keith’s heart started pounding more heavily.

“Trust me. It’s better you not knowing.” Keith sighed out slowly pulling his hand from Lance’s only for him to grip it tighter.

“Don’t,” Lance’s voice came out as a whisper looking Keith in the eyes.

 **Ba-dum**.

There goes his heart again.

“Lance...” Keith whispered. Letting himself have that moment. Letting him enjoy the feel of their hands together. Knowing tomorrow he’ll be crippled because Lance won’t remember. He never has.

“Keith. I like you. More than just a friend.” Lance started. But each word hit Keith hard. Melting him but burning him, words he wanted to be true. Desperately needed to be true. And his heart took over.

“Lance,” his lips quivered as he gazed into the others eyes. “I love you.” Then the tears flowed. Slipping out as his chest exploded with every ba-dum of his heart. Burning him up like a fire too intense, too much. And everything at once. His eyes had shut. But then Lance hadn’t ran from it. Not this time. He’d pulled him into those strong arms his hand slipping into Keith’s hair. Soothing and gentle guiding them away from the party to look after Keith.

In the time it took for them to find a new quiet space Keith had calmed his beating heart and dried his tears. The air around them still so thick with a lot left unspoken. Lance rubbed Keith’s back softly as Keith lingered in his embrace, the warmth around him felt safe, felt like home. Even if it was truly too good to be true. Keith knew Lance hadn’t even had a rebound. Not yet and he desperately wanted to avoid that hit. Sure that it would kill him.

Lance kept his arms around Keith his words lingering. The way they were whispered like a dying secret.

_“I love you”_

Keith. Keith told him honestly. No lies no walls just open honest, and now he was trembling in his arms. Vulnerable and in a new silence Lance hadn’t witnessed before. So many thoughts flew around his head as his hand still gently stroke through Keith’s dark unruly hair.

“Keith I-“ before Lance could be given the chance to begin Keith forced himself away staggering slightly. Small scowl on his lips. Crossing his arms over his chest. And despite the defensive act Lance couldn’t contain the fond smile on his face. The amount of times he’d seen that defensive front. He’s not sure when it happened but all he knows is he does kind of love it. It’s so Keith.

“Lance. Just forget I said anything.”

Ouch. Lance nearly flinched at the 180 from vulnerable to denial.

“wha- Keith why would I? That’s not. It’s not something you can just say and then pretend it didn’t happen.” Lance’s brows furrowed taking a slightly defensive stance folding his arms together as the frustration hit him.

Keith scoffs shaking his head.

“Oh really. It’s not is it? It’s not like it matters. You’ll forget. Like you always do.” Keith tries desperately to keep his voice steady. Tightening his hands into fists in attempt to stop his shaking. Clenching his jaw tightly.

“Keith. Why would I forget this? I’d never-“ Lance’s shoulders slump but he flinches as Keith’s stormy purple eyes meet his. Clouded and dark full of anger no protection... Self preservation maybe.

“You’d never huh?” Keith let’s out a cold chuckle. Feeling that tell tail pinprick by his eyes. To late now though.

“So what did I tell you on your birthday Lance? After everyone had gone home and you called me mid mission?”

Lance stiffened. His birthday? He got so drunk out of his mind he had the hangover from hell the next day.

“I-“

“Or better yet what about new years? Do you even remember anything about that?” Keith’s fists shook in front of his chest, his voice wavered with that weak break as he spoke. His vision blurring so that he couldn’t even see Lance clearly. “Or what about my birthday?” Keith’s voice got quieter. And as he blinked he felt the hot tears roll down his face. All of those occasions left Keith’s confessions in the dark. Overlooked, under-acknowledged. But the hardest part was they were forgotten.

Lance could only stare at Keith in shock. Seeing him finally spill out. Those eyes filled with such pain. His voice causing the twisted feeling of guilt in his stomach. Had he really forgotten on several occasions? He stepped towards Keith who only stepped back away from Lance’s outstretched hand.

“Keith I...” Lance pursed his lips together his hand lingering out before he slowly closed it as he pulled his arm back.

“ _You’re drunk. It’s always when you’re drunk._ ”

He reflects on those words. Keith’s own words and he was barely tipsy. They were defensive. But they were a cry begging him not to do it again. And sure Lance had, had a few drinks tonight. But not as many as Keith. He looked at him. His hair now a little scruffy his cheeks a soft drunken red shade with tears still falling down them. His arms still folded and his fists now holding himself. He wasn’t even standing straight but swaying a little on the spot.

Lance closed his eyes taking a deep breath before slowly straightening out his tux. Making sure that his backup was still there. The box of cigarettes patted his chest in soft confirmation.

“alright Keith. Why don’t we get some fresh air?” he offers softly and finally Keith wipes the tears from his face in the sleeve of his own tux. Giving a small fragile nod.

The pair make their way outside where a few other smokers were all sat together but Lance guided Keith to a bench away from the earshot of others; had to because Keith’s movements were now uncharacteristically slow. And Lance is shocked to realize that this is actually the first time he’s been more sober than Keith. With a gentle sigh he pulls out the cigarette packet. He didn’t smoke. But they were for Keith. Only before he could grab the lighter Keith’s head fell onto his shoulder.

“Don’t” he mumbles out reaching his hand out missing Lance’s a few times but finally connecting and making him lower the packet.

“I thought you still smoked?”

“Pfft only when I’m stresses but I promised Shiro. Not tonight. Adam hates the smell on me.” he sighs out nuzzling his cheek more on Lance’s shoulder. His silky black mop of hair falling over his face. Lance had never seen Keith look so small. Despite everything Keith in so many ways was larger than life. Strong, defiant, reliable. But here in this moment it looked as though he’d break like glass.

“Keith, tell me what happened on your birthday?” he finally pressed on despite the sinking feeling threatening to swallow him up. While Keith Huff’s.

“Only if you tell me... truthfully are you still in love with her?” Keith whispered out softly his hand clutching at Lance’s sleeve tight and still shaking.

It was Lance’s turn to tense up. Her. Of course. Allura. He sighed out softly. Almost in defeat he hadn’t expected Allura to come back. Let alone bring Lotor back too. How that had wounded him. More than anything. She came back but it wasn’t for him.

“Honestly? I’m not sure how I feel about her now. She hurt me so much. But I guess. Maybe I’m not over it.” Lance’s shoulders slumped as he lowered his head the pang in his chest making it hard to think.

They sat in silence at that confession. The truth revealed. But not all of it.

“You asked me... You asked if I could find you a rebound. You were so unhappy as you sat with everyone. We’d all been drinking but you’d done most of it. And I said to you would you still want a rebound if someone loved you.” Keith was doing his best to stay calm the memory of that night had haunted him for months. The uncomfortable feeling built within him as he simplified the story. Lance had broken him that night with his own proclamation of being unworthy of love.

“And you said, yeah sure they’d do anyone stupid enough to fall for me wouldn’t mind if I messed it up.” Keith let out something like a weak breathy chuckle at the memory.

“What happened then?” Lance frowned softly his hand subconsciously reaching to rest over Keith’s knee. Rubbing his thumb in a gentle comforting way over the fabric of Keith’s black trousers.

“I Kissed you.” Keith bit down on the inside of his lip. “And when I pulled away you just hit my shoulder softly. And told me to stop fooling around. I..” Keith wanted to say more but he just wasn’t feeling it now. His head was spinning. And thinking about the night Lance so openly rejected his affection was the last thing he wanted. He shifted on the bench and the world did too.

Lance looked over at Keith who’d gone quiet. In the moments of silence between them he’d began to drift off his head once again leaning on Lance’s shoulder. His pale skin still softly shaded in that drunken pink. Asleep.

Lance smiled fondly but sighed. He knew there was more to the story. He felt it in his gut, the way Keith spoke the bittersweet sadness of his tone. Did nothing but throw Lance into a deep unsettled guilt.

Gently he pulled out his phone texting Shiro. He wasn’t sure what to do. He wanted to stay in that moment. Watching Keith slumber away from his feelings, his feelings for Lance that caused him so much agony. But he knew he didn’t deserve to bask in this silent moment.

“ _I love you.”_

Keith’s voice echoed in his mind. And yet. He hadn’t said it back. How many times had Keith confessed to him while he’d been off his head with alcohol in his system? It was a painful thought. One he took home with him long after Shiro had scooped up the passed out Keith from his side.

And for the first time. Those words rang out in his head when he woke the next morning.

Someone loved him. Not just anyone though. Keith, it was Keith who loved him. Keith who looked like a broken mess with tears streaming down his face. Eyes like murky galaxy’s with far too little in the way of stars. Drowning in that confession. In that plea; begging Lance to say it. To end the waves that threatened to drown him. God. Why didn’t he say it back?

But a small voice in his mind whispered. _He was drunk. He probably didn’t mean it._

Lance shivered as he sat upright. Glad to find himself alone and in his own bed. He didn’tget much time to ponder over why that thought was a relief before there was a knock at his door.

“Lance. You up? We’ve got visitors.” The voice of his mom called out to him from the other side of his bedroom door.

“Yeah mom I’m up. Who is it?” Lance sighed as he got up wrapping in a dressing gown.

“Shiro and Adam dear. Hurry up and get dressed.”

Lance raised a brow surprised that the couple would be visiting today. He turned to the clock on his bed stand. Surprised to see it was a little bit before 8am. He quickly shifted through his wardrobe choosing something to wear and making his way to shower.

By the time he’d come downstairs he was greeted with Shiro and Adam laughing together with his mom and sister. Veronica. He smiled brightly moving to the kitchen to grab a drink before he joined them.

“morning Lance.” Shiro greeted and Adam gave him a wave. But Lance could see something was up and it set him on edge.

“Hey guys. I have to admit I’m surprised to see you. Given we saw each other last night?”

Shiro looked to Adam and they both exchanged a look of concern.

“yeah well about that Lance. We were wondering about what you were up to today? It’s just we got an invite for Keith to go to a celebration down in Platt City. Only thing is he’s refusing to go.” Shiro offers him demeanour calm but if he was coming to Lance it wasn’t good.

“Actually I was planning on going to the celebrations there today. But if Keith is refusing to go what makes you think I could persuade him?”

Keith woke to a silent apartment. Well technically it was the second time he woke this morning. His mind was still foggy with sleep, not to mention the headache that accompanied consciousness.

He groaned as he sat up still half dressed in last night’s clothes. Slipping his bear feet to the floor he winced as his headache pounded. On his draws he saw a bottle of water and pills. Shiro. Keith smiled out slowly and reached for them.

What had even happened last night? Keith pondered as he slipped the pills. He remembers some of it. That Drink Lance slipped him for the night. Lance. Keith sighed out slowly rubbing his hand over his face. He remembers being in a mood with the other. He remembers...

“Fuck.” Keith whispered. He’d confessed. Again. No wonder he’d told Shiro he wasn’t going out today despite being 'afforded the honour of being the city’s special guest.’

Wobbly Keith got to his feet and picked out some comfortable baggy grey joggers and a hoodie. Both were new and super soft. Before slipping away to the shower.

While he was in the bathroom though he heard the front door of the apartment open and the voices of Shiro and Adam. Then a third voice. One he recognised in an instant and he cringed hitting his head against the tiles of the shower. Lance.

Shiro gave him a shout to let him know but Keith was already planning and escape route. He knew the fire escape reached the bathroom window. Turning the shower off he dried himself down chucking on his clothes with very little care except for the sounds he made. Moving to climb up and open the bathroom window. He could just about fit through it. Even with his headache reduced to a mild thrumming he rather deal with that than see Lance.

No sooner that he had landed on the metal gridding of the escape did he notice Lance stood leaning on the rail.

“You’re so predictable.” Lance chuckled out not even turning to face him. Keith was frozen on the spot. “although I’d suggest at least taking some meds with you. You were pretty drunk last night I doubt you don’t have a hangover.”

Keith couldn’t bring his feet to move but his eyes snapped up to Lance realising that. He actually had better recollection than he thought. This was his chance. To what he wasn’t sure.

“What even happened last night?” he asked slowly. Standing a little more upright.

Lance finally turned to him and gave him a small lopsided smile. “well. I guess nothing outside the usual.”

Keith sighed out softly. Hoping that it sounded just like it was for once. Lance didn’t remember a thing.

Lance noticed the relief on Keith’s face and forced himself to hold back a chuckle. This meant he could give Keith a real confession. One Keith deserved for all the times Lance had turned a blind eye. Keith was in front of him. Keith was there always whenever he needed him. Unlike Allura who despite his own admissions was more like a friend than anything else. But Keith was always more than that. And Lance was determined to make up for it now. Thanks to Shiro and Adam he’d never been so sure.

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is. I've left it at a point where I can also possibly add more to this at a later date. Drop your thoughts and comments and dont forget to add a kudos click.


End file.
